Regret
by xoxoNateJennyxoxo
Summary: An AU love story. After years of friendship and love, Tina is filled with nothing but sadness. This provides her with inspiration for a book but after agreeing to have it published she is filled with nothing but regret.
1. Chapter 1

This was written for the ISA Favonius essay competition that my school forced us to enter. My only sources of inspiration was a Dan/Blair fanfiction and the characters in Glee. Thus this was written.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor any characters or songs that feature on it.

If I did, Sam and Tina's eyes would have met while singing a song by The Kooks as a duet or Blanchel would exist.

Regret:

The moment after I had signed that piece of paper, I began to regret it. I had just authorized the publication of the product of two years of happiness, heartbreak, love and hatred. I had just given permission to faceless people in suits, sat in a boardroom discussing sales figures and advertising campaigns, to distribute my masterpiece to almost every country in the world. Lastly and most importantly, I had just entitled him to go into any bookshop and look in the fiction section for 'A Gilded Kiss' by Tina Anderson.

I lament the day I ever met Sam Golding.


	2. Chapter 2

At present I am at a party I have been invited to by some of my friends. It turns out he was invited as well, as we unfortunately keep company with the same crowd. For the last year and a half they had kept us away from each other and now they have unconsciously decided that we are ready to at least be in the same room as the other, if not be friends again. I'm not so sure.

He is standing on the opposite side of the flat talking to Mike and Rachel. They are probably talking about their wedding in April, yet another event I will have to see his aureate hair and hear his soft, honeyed voice. Unluckily Noah, the friend I was supposed to be listening to, has noticed that I am paying him absolutely no attention.

"I know that you miss him" he says. "I don't miss him at all. In fact, I am just thinking of how many ways I can make him trip over." I reply in a contemptuous manner. "You cannot hide your emotions all the time, Tina. We all know who the book is about." Noah responds as he starts to walk towards the kitchen.

Suddenly I feel someone's heated gaze on me. Quickly turning around I came face to face with Sam. I have to get out of here now, I cannot cope with this regret. I promptly commence walking towards the door to the apartment and as soon as I step outside the threshold, I begin rushing down the concrete steps. Thankfully, just as I get outside the converted warehouse in the middle of Chelsea several taxies go past. Hailing one, I jump in the back and instruct the cab driver where to go. Just as it speeds off into the night I hear a shout from a person standing in the middle of the road. Why does he always have to run after me?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry this took this long to upload I forgot until recently.

It's April and after successfully avoiding Sam for the last couple of months he's

now in the same room as me, again. Currently I am trying to ignore him and just watch two of my closest friends say their vows. However, weddings always seem to go on forever and while the vicar is still droning on about how Mike and Rachel will stay together through arid deserts and lush forests, I cannot stop the urge in the back of my head saying I could have one little look at him without anyone noticing.

Looking up, I see him sitting in his pew with a piece of paper, making a origami swan to pass the time. It is a habit he has had since he was 7 and his family drove to Andorra every summer. It also reminds me of what I did and I start to feel the familiar paralysing pain brought on by regret, reminding me why I don't have the right to be looking at him. I spin back around in my pew only to see the vicar has stopped droning and I pay attention to the rest of the ceremony and manage to not look at him for the rest of the day. As soon as the first guests start leaving, I hurry towards the doors to leave. But as I reached them a hand grabbed my arm.

" I need to say something quickly. Look, I don't blame you for writing the book and even if you don't want to be friends again, just please stop ignoring me. It hurts too much."

Then he was gone. The only indication that he had ever been there was the scent of his fruity sea buckthorn aftershave in the air and the slowing pitter-patter of my heart. His words were setting me free to carry on with my life and not to continue in the shadow of our past relationship. All of the regret I had been feeling for months was dissipating.

I had just been awarded with 2 book accolades and had put my life back on track. Everything was going to be all right and I had received a few new book ideas along the way.


End file.
